This invention relates to an overload protection mechanism used in, for example, generators, compressors, pumps, integral engine compressors, and integral engine pumps.
Most piston driven engines have pistons that are attached to offset portions of a crankshaft such that as the pistons are moved in a reciprocal direction transverse to the axis of the crankshaft, the crankshaft will rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,709, defines an engine with a double ended piston that is attached to a crankshaft with an off set portion. A lever attached between the piston and the crankshaft is restrained in a fulcrum regulator to provide the rotating motion to the crankshaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,842, defines a four cylinder piston engine that utilizes two double ended pistons connected to a T-shaped connecting member that causes a crankshaft to rotate. The T-shaped connecting member is attached at each of the T-cross arm to a double ended piston. A centrally located point on the T-cross arm is rotatably attached to a fixed point, and the bottom of the T is rotatably attached to a crank pin which is connected to the crankshaft by a crankthrow which includes a counter weight.
In each of the above examples, double ended pistons are used that drive a crankshaft that has an axis transverse to the axis of the pistons.